An imprint apparatus which forms an imprint material on a substrate using a mold has received attention as one of lithography apparatuses for mass-producing semiconductor devices or the like. The imprint apparatus includes a plurality of orifices each of which discharges droplets of the imprint material toward the substrate. The imprint apparatus supplies the imprint material to the substrate by controlling discharge of the imprint material from each orifice in accordance with a map indicating the distribution of the imprint material that should be supplied onto the substrate.
In the imprint apparatus, an error may occur between a target amount and the discharge amount of the imprint material discharged from each orifice due to the manufacturing variation in the orifices or the like. In this case, the thickness of the imprint material after being formed using the mold may fall outside an allowable range. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-65624 proposes an imprint apparatus capable of individually adjusting the discharge amount of an imprint material in each orifice of a plurality of orifices.
The imprint apparatus described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-65624 adjusts the discharge amount of the imprint material discharged from each orifice to a target amount by controlling the driving voltage of each orifice individually. However, this may complicate control of each orifice when supplying the imprint material onto a substrate.